Air conditioners are very well known and are constructed in many different forms to suit the particular cooling requirements of a facility. In a typical self-contained air conditioning unit such as employed to cool one or more rooms of a building, a refrigeration system containing a compressor and associated cooling and evaporator coils and blowers is contained within a suitable housing which is usually constructed for mounting in a window or wall opening of a building. It would be desirable to provide an air conditioner which can be installed such as to not mar the appearance of a building by the unsightly protrusion of air conditioning units from the walls or windows thereof and to provide an air conditioner which is adapted for more efficient mounting and operation.